In recent years, the sales of portable electronic devices, such as portable cellular telephones, smart watches, fitness trackers, personal digital assistants, etc., have exploded. The increased sales of such devices are due, in large part, to the ever expanding functionality of the devices. While a decade ago most portable electronic devices were able to do little more than communicate phone calls, today's portable electronic devices perform a multitude of tasks aimed at improving the lives and lifestyles of the user.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. Further, devices that are referenced using a same number followed by different letters (e.g., 110A versus 110B) will have all or at least some of the same components (e.g., the example second safety monitor 110B and third safety monitor 110C described below include the same components as the example first safety monitor 110A described below).